playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/DLC Character Wishlist
Here are some character I would like to see in the game. Changing it into a poll so everyone can vote, seem like fun so here it is. Alphabetical order. ---- Sony Blasto.png Blasto Agree Disagree Description: Protagonist of the PlayStation game Blasto. ---- Chimera2.png Chimera Agree Disagree Description: Primary antagonists of Resistance series. ---- Dart.png Dart Agree Disagree Description: Protagonist of the PlayStation game The Legend of Dragoon ---- Finn.png Finn Agree Disagree Description: Protagonist of the PlayStation 3 Move game Sorcery. ---- Goh.png Goh "The Crow" Agree Disagree Description: Goh is the main protagonist of the PlayStation 2 game Shinobido and it's sequel. ---- Icos.jpg Ico Agree Disagree Description: Protagonist of the PlayStation 2 game Ico from the Team Ico series. Yorda involves many of his moves. ---- Jennifer.png Jennifer Agree Disagree Description: Protagonist of the PlayStation 2 game, Primal. ---- Leonard.png Leonard Agree Disagree Description: Protagonist of the PlayStation 3 game, White Knight Chronicles and it's sequel. ---- Tomba.png Tomba Agree Disagree Description: Tomba is the main protagonist of the PlayStation game Tomba! and it's sequel. ---- Wander 4.jpg Wander Agree Disagree Description: Wander is the main protagonist of the PlayStation 2 game, Shadow of Colossus from the Ico Team series. ---- Third-Party Alex Mercer.png Alex Mercer Agree Disagree Description: Alex Mercer is the main protagonist of the Prototype game from Activision. ---- Cloud Strife.png|Cloud Strife Cloud Alt UT.png|Cloudy Wolf (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) Costume CloudCGModel-CrisisCore.png|SOLDIER (Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) Costume Cloud KH Dissidia Outfit.png|Kingdom Hearts Gear Costume Cloud Strife Agree Disagree Description: Cloud Strife is the protagonist of the PlayStation games from Complication of Final Fantasy VII from Square Enix. ---- Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Bandicoot Agree Disagree Description: Crash Bandicoot is the former Sony's protagonist of Crash Bandicoot. It is currently owned by Activision. ---- Desmond.png|Desmond Miles Ezio Auditore da Firenze.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze 250px-AltairRender54.png|Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Ratonhnhaké;ton.png|Ratonhnhaké:ton "Connor" Assassin's Creed Desmond Miles Ezio Auditore da Firenze Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Ratonhnhaké:ton "Connor" Disagree Description: Desmond Miles is the protagonist of the Assassin's Creed series owned by Ubisoft. He uses Ezio, Altier and Connor in his moveset. ---- John_Marston.png John Marston Agree Disagree Description: Joh Marston is the protagonist of the Red Dead Redemption games owned by Rockstar Games. ---- Kasumi.png Kasumi Agree Disagree Description: Kasumi is the protagonist of the Dead or Alive series owned by Tecmo. ---- Lara Croft.png Lara2.png Lara3.png Lara4.png Lara Croft Agree Disagree Description: Lara Croft is the protagonist of the Tomb Raider series currently owned by Square Enix. ---- Pyramid Head.png Pyramid Head Agree Disagree Description: Pyramid Head is a famous antagonist of the Silent Hill series owned by Konami. ---- Rayman.png Rayman Agree Disagree Description: Rayman is the protagonist of the Rayman series owned by Ubisoft ---- Ryu Hayabusa.png Ryu Hayabusa Agree Disagree Description: Ryu Hayabusa is the main protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden series owned by Tecmo. ---- Solid_Snake.png Snake Agree Disagree Description: A main protagonist of the Metal Gear series owned by Konami ---- Sora.png|Sora Sora HT KHII.png|Halloween Town Costume Sora (Anti Form) KHII.png|Anti-Form Costume Sora Agree Disagree Description: Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series owned by Square Enix. Not by Disney, no Disney characters will appear in his moveset or anything. ---- Spyro.png Spyro Agree Disagree Description: Spyro is the protagonist of the former Sony's game Spyro currently owned by Activision and Square Enix in Japan. ---- Sub-Zero.png Sub-Zero Agree Disagree Description: Sub-Zero is one of the main protagonists of the Mortal Kombat series owned by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Blog posts